diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/29 March 2017
07:24 I'd better not. 07:24 Just look at pewdie pie. 07:24 and add glasses. 07:24 but pewdiepie has weared loads of glasses 07:24 ..... 07:24 I wo't push lol 07:25 robot, how old re you again? 07:25 XD, might give you one later, if ya lucky. 07:25 Oh, 14 on may 10 07:25 You are super ounding like stalker righ tnow. 07:26 <Özün Oldun> YES 07:26 no no no 07:26 robot 07:26 I thot you were one of the young un's 07:26 What? 07:26 y'know like totmg 07:26 or- 07:27 Huh? underaged? 07:27 underaged yeah 07:27 dn't get your knickers in a twist XD 07:27 K. 07:27 I don't get what you're saying, so don't worry. 07:28 one minute 07:28 am alternating between chas 07:28 Two minutes. 07:29 hmm. 07:29 <Özün Oldun> *looks pointedly at the alt* 07:29 What? 07:29 LOL 07:29 Th eother day, somhow, 07:29 I got bot me and my alt in at the sam etime. 07:30 stupid keyboard. 07:30 lol 07:30 maybe i'll make an alt eventually (hm) 07:30 I have like fifty. 07:30 El armadillo still thinks im super robot. 07:29 <Özün Oldun> *looks pointedly at the alt* 07:29 What? 07:29 LOL 07:29 Th eother day, somhow, 07:29 I got bot me and my alt in at the sam etime. 07:30 stupid keyboard. 07:30 lol 07:30 maybe i'll make an alt eventually (hm) 07:30 I have like fifty. 07:30 El armadillo still thinks im super robot. 07:31 ahhhh 07:31 what? 07:31 am so happy that Özün Oldun is back to life 07:31 I am da master necromancer ;) 07:31 XD 07:32 (waits for senpai to notice me still) 07:32 I thought you meant Robot l0l 07:32 senpai? 07:32 also replied in Pm 07:32 oh lol 07:32 apologies 07:32 no biggie 07:32 wazzap 07:32 damn I wish Temz was here 07:33 go get im then 07:33 Confused. 07:33 he's on dcow ;) 07:33 Now, lets see if I can get my other clone in here again... 07:34 it working? 07:34 yup. 07:34 cool. 07:34 lol. 07:34 Suck it hackers. 07:34 XD 07:34 UGH 07:34 XD 07:34 what? 07:35 High Aysh. 07:35 I swear I’m 2 seconds away from keking your alts out of annoyance m80 07:35 Waz with the UGH? 07:35 What why? 07:35 switching from one active chat to another while secretly being on one is annoying as fuck 07:35 Oh, fine... 07:35 which other chat u goin’ 2 07:35 BYE!! 07:35 BYE!! 07:35 especially since the other guy I'm talking to is a person I'm currently trying to coax out of commiting suicide 07:36 TEMZ 07:36 MY LAD 07:36 because he hasn't slept fora week he's bi and his father was brutally murdered 07:36 :D 07:36 hi aysh 07:36 so god damnit i need a minute 07:36 hi kuro 07:36 colors are great 07:36 wtf Robot why would you smile at that lol 07:36 hi 07:36 XD 07:36 Im an optimist? 07:36 >his father got brutally murdered 07:36 > :D 07:36 hoi 07:36 XD 07:37 I'm morbid. 07:37 You 07:37 Will be online later 07:37 o 07:37 aight den 07:37 (o) 07:37 Lol aysh 07:37 Hmm, watta I do now? 07:37 Ey Temz 07:37 wat 07:37 Should 07:37 Diep Chat is finally > DCoW Chat ;) 07:38 nope 07:38 i bring out Robotear? 07:38 Bai 07:38 Or Robodrool? 07:38 u cannot deny ;^) 07:38 Or even Roboscope? 07:38 Novaclone? 07:38 Roboguy? 07:38 ye i can 07:38 can you stop roleplaying lad 07:38 Robocabbage? 07:38 Why? 07:38 hmmm 07:38 how about 07:38 no 07:38 :) 07:38 XD 07:38 im doing it rn 07:38 :) 07:38 I love my clones... 07:38 rip 07:38 bamboozled again 07:38 lel 07:39 Robogirl, and roborage, 07:39 did ye hear 07:39 also dammit ursuul 07:39 that Teressa May is hecking the EU today 07:39 Roboflame... 07:39 wot 07:39 I dindu nuffin 07:39 Hotflame, 07:39 its 4 am fer me 07:39 o 07:39 Man, i have too many alts. 07:39 it’s like 07:39 GOD DAMNIT 07:39 3:40 AM 4 me :) 07:39 UGHHHHGGHGHHG 07:39 I’m bright as a candle 07:39 maybe even shiverburn... 07:40 live normally ffs 07:40 sleep is for the WEAK 07:40 It's 6:40 for me. 07:40 Pm 07:40 live 07:40 normally 07:40 y 07:40 - 07:40 Hey, can I have one alt at a time? 07:40 too lazy 2 type it 07:41 ain’t normalcy a subjective thing though? 07:41 no 07:41 So I log out, and Robodrool logs in? 07:41 I’m like 85% certain it is 07:41 Then he logs out, and Robotear comes 07:41 cuz it’s normal to drink alcohol in America but definitely not in Saudi Arabia 4 example 07:41 Then roboflame, 07:41 ursuul 07:41 then robogirl, 07:41 then roboscope 07:41 no denying 07:41 heck 07:42 then robocabbage. 07:42 hack 07:42 am betwixt mine own werds 07:42 :) 07:42 y u play me like that Temz (sad2) 07:42 (cut) 07:42 also do you want to come to the next Sandbox 07:42 we played in 2 Teams for two hours one time 07:42 bc u force me to get up at 4 07:42 nu force 07:43 100,000% voluntary 07:43 and i CANT ursuul 07:43 URSUUL 07:43 I'm finally back 07:43 o rite cuz keyboard 07:43 sad shit 07:43 YAY!! 07:43 o 07:43 no 07:43 hi 07:43 suicidal guy is okay 07:43 YAY!! 07:43 not cause of dat 07:43 what then 07:43 e.e 07:43 (eh) 07:43 i cant be on at silly times 07:44 Just a sec. 07:44 well I mean 07:44 no 07:44 we do one in the morning & one in the afternoon 07:44 for time zonez 07:44 ..... 07:44 LOL 07:44 even worse 07:44 Maybe I'll goback? 07:44 so that one week people from asia can come & the next week people from Europe can come 07:44 I iz back. 07:44 >canada 07:45 I want to ze toilet. 07:45 well tbh 07:45 no chances giben 07:45 it’s centered on American time 07:45 it’s just changed slightly enough that other timezones can make it 07:45 like next one is 10 AM EST & the one after that will probs be 4 PM EST 07:45 or something 07:46 How long does test mode last for? 07:46 ye but i have something called school, that is destroying my life 07:46 until you turn it off or clear cache 07:46 oh 07:46 so no thx 07:46 sorry Temz :/ 07:46 hah temz 07:46 I'm off 07:46 well I mean Temz 07:46 it’s on a weekend 07:46 cant. 07:46 :/ 07:46 bc 275248 homework piles 07:46 and 07:47 sleep deprivation 07:47 BY Aysh 07:47 e 07:47 bye. 07:47 (e) 07:47 (a) 07:47 (b) 07:47 © 07:47 (d) 07:47 can you not 07:47 Why? 07:47 but yeah Temz I get it, it’s alright 07:47 cuz spam 07:47 I was gonn get to f 07:47 :( 07:48 (sad) 07:48 sav me ursuul 07:48 *stabs skewl in the face & takes temz away* 07:48 tnks 07:48 (e) 07:48 *flies over the ocean into the sunst* 07:49 *flies too close to the sun* 07:49 *our wings melt* 07:49 (f) 07:49 *shit we are falling* 07:49 w8 07:49 (g) 07:49 when did i grow wings 07:49 u didn’t 07:49 (h) 07:49 I build them cuz Daedalus 07:49 :3 07:49 H IS HEART!! 07:49 HAHHAH!! 07:49 o ok 07:49 THEY CALLED ME CRAZY!! 07:50 BUT NOW LOOK AT ME!! 07:50 r u alright lad 07:50 I'M CRAZY!! 07:50 can you maybe chill 07:50 And listening to TheFatRat. 07:50 GOD Damnittttt 07:50 that means hes good 07:50 Unity. 07:50 TheFatRat is pretty good 07:50 They're actually preety good. 07:50 listen to Monody by TheFatRat 07:50 WHY MUST YOU BE SO DIFFICULT, CHAT ROOM 07:50 Nah, hate that one. 07:50 w h y 07:51 Monody is their best song 07:51 I like IMPOSSIBLE REMIX though. 07:51 Fine, i'm listening. 07:51 (i) 07:51 (j) 07:51 Aysh just do two incognito tabs, don’t switch windows lol 07:51 (k) 07:51 (l) 07:51 (m) 07:51 (n) 07:51 HA!! 07:51 *raises kek hammer* 07:51 H and N 07:52 kek hammer all you want, This is mario, i has three lives. 07:52 Don't quote me on that. 07:52 but infinite keks 07:53 (kek) 07:53 Infinity > (kek) 07:53 Temz wins 07:53 ok ursuul, monody kinda good... 07:53 told ya 07:53 Monody is their best song 07:53 Nah, not best, i still like unity. 07:53 well 07:54 gee tee gee 07:54 and, there's the singing. 07:54 sigh, I hate singing. 07:54 You know what I like? 07:54 Funtime Freddy's voice. 07:54 That's nice to hear. 07:56 uh 07:56 Singing is like 07:56 beautiful 07:56 if it’s done right 07:56 o rip 07:57 :( 07:57 gee tee gee 07:57 gtg 07:57 oh 07:57 Temz ur leaving :( 07:57 Bye. 07:57 oh, i gtg too... 07:57 sigh... 07:57 BYE EVERYONE! 07:57 :(((((((((((( 07:57 :( 07:57 (o) 07:58 O H N 07:58 man 07:58 my eyes are starting to sting 07:58 cool. 07:58 maybe I should go to sleep soon lol 07:58 (p) 07:58 (q) 07:58 ® 07:58 (s) 07:58 Sorry guys, I'll be studying for a bit. Bye. 07:58 (t) 07:58 Bye! 07:58 (u) 07:58 cya lad 07:58 don't go to sleep yet lol 07:58 (v) 07:58 (v) 07:58 (w) 07:59 (x) 07:59 (y) 07:59 H O N Y 07:59 I'm barred from here except at like 11:30 and later cuz mobile data 07:59 (z) 07:59 HONY 07:59 HONEY 07:59 uh 07:59 SECRET CONFERMINED!! 07:59 oh 07:59 don’t you have unlimited 07:59 gtg. 07:59 like I’m grandfathered in to unlimited 07:59 Bye! 07:59 cya 07:59 (wave) 08:00 like how much data u got per month 08:00 i have no fuckin clue 08:00 :/ 08:00 my parents aren't telling me how my plan is working 08:00 brb 08:00 it would make sense for your parents to tell you lol, so that you don’t go over the limit 08:00 like that’s basic common sense 08:04 ikr 08:04 but whatevsI'll figure it out when my eyes aren't burning 08:05 ahh your eyes sting too? 08:05 what is it about bein’ sleepy & burning eyes 08:05 like there is no correlation 08:05 god is fucking with us I say 08:07 one minute 08:07 am trying to clear history and do the chat trcik 08:07 amost done 08:07 so brb again 08:09 YUS 08:09 FINALLY 08:09 I need goddamn vpn set up 08:09 also 08:09 there's absolutely correlation 08:10 any article will say that there's direct correlation between melanin production and your brain telling your eyes to close 08:11 voluntarily fighting the impulse is what makes your eyes water and your brain get "fuzzy" 08:11 get rekt skrub :;) 08:12 ... 08:13 are you- 08:13 *cough* 08:13 k bye then 08:14 all the work gone to waste :'( 08:15 rip 08:16 o 08:16 sorry I was making food 08:16 hello 08:17 why hello lad 08:17 rip Aysh 08:18 welp looks like it’s just me & Rem 08:18 good night Rem 11:35 Ohai this is a bot... 11:35 ohai? 11:44 / 11:44 ? 01:20 I haven't played diep.io in months and they removed mother 01:20 ship 01:38 Hi this is google 01:38 Necro? 01:39 No this is google 01:39 Hoi 01:39 Noo 01:39 this is google 01:39 Um... 01:39 OH! 01:39 google, what is the weight of the earth?? 01:40 Hi slim 01:40 Hi mos 01:40 Hi ozun 01:40 Ayyyy 01:40 Hi fake nobellion 01:40 lol 01:40 Yo google, what's the earth's weight? 01:40 Tell me pl0x 01:41 Hi inactive user said he's gone but then founded mope.io wiki but then messed up everything then came back but said already dead 01:41 Aka necro 01:41 Yep. 01:41 NOOOO! THIS IS GOOGLE! 01:42 He created the mope wiki but he left after he---- 01:42 Dude! Earth's weight! 01:42 Tell me! 01:42 NO! THIS IS GOOGLE 01:42 Nono, slim 01:42 ye? 01:42 You have to say "ok Google" 01:42 ._. 01:42 ok Google 01:42 Okay 01:42 Lololololollolo 01:42 What do you want? 01:43 Okay google, what is the earh's weight? 01:43 Be the real nobellion 01:43 No this is google 01:43 ok google, what is the most active wiki ever. 01:43 other than Wikipedia. 01:43 Yugioh is one of the most active ones 01:43 Community central DuH 01:43 No results 01:44 Nooooooooooo 01:44 Fine. 01:44 I'll find it myself then. 01:44 OKAY 01:44 *-* 01:44 The weight of the earth 01:44 Is.... 01:44 *drum roll please* 01:45 5.972 × 10^24 kg 01:45 Don't know! 01:45 :3 01:45 I am smarter than you 01:45 A cat? 01:45 Lololololollolo 01:45 Hey slim 01:45 Yeah? 01:45 Do you know captain underpants series 01:46 wow 01:46 Wut 01:46 No 01:46 'Sup necro 01:48 Hey slim 01:48 Yes? 01:48 Wats Ur name in does game 01:48 Diep 01:48 Stupid autocorrect 01:48 My diep name 01:48 ?? 01:48 Yep 01:48 Well.... 01:48 I have a bunch 01:48 But 01:48 Here's the ones i use most: 01:49 "Underslime" 01:49 "Donut" 01:49 I am either kurofox or maskedphantom 01:49 "Electric" 01:49 Bit I always add clan name 01:49 Oh kewl 01:49 DW 01:49 "Diep.io Wiki" 01:49 Diep.io wiki 01:49 Yup 01:49 And....... 01:50 "TEAMING SUCKS" 01:50 Those are my namez 01:50 Lookit me profile pic 01:50 Back to human 01:50 Lol 01:50 Oh yeah 01:50 Why? 01:50 I only noticed it now lol 01:50 XD 01:50 *slowly puts back mask on" 01:51 Here's reason 01:51 Do you want to join dw clan 01:51 O_O 01:51 YEAH 01:51 Old 01:51 Good 01:51 One more person added 01:51 W00t 01:51 (amerifat) 01:52 (staliN) 01:52 (stalin) 01:52 Lol 01:52 (lenny) 01:52 Lenny yayyy 01:52 I am falling behind in edits lately 01:53 Huh. 01:53 Oh yea 01:53 New phone have to wait quite a while *-* 01:53 I just .... 01:53 ... 01:53 Just...? 01:54 You're probably typing something long aren't ya? 01:54 I have to pee 01:54 Wait!! 01:54 Brb 01:55 K 01:55 Don't it will burn the toilet 01:55 oh no 01:55 oh 01:55 oh no 01:55 Back. 01:55 MY NET IS LAGGING 01:55 HELP 01:55 OH NO 01:55 Help 01:55 SHEEET 01:55 Don't worry 01:55 I will spam on Ur wall 01:55 Oh 01:56 Yey 01:56 Btw i really love your drawing/sketches/artwork/paintings 01:56 Thx 01:57 I'm making comics RN 01:57 :3 01:57 Cool! 01:57 What's it about? 01:57 3/ 8 pages done 01:57 Well.... 01:58 I used to make stick figure comics back when i was in fifth grade... 01:59 My friend and i were the main characters 01:59 My stick figure had a cap; the other one had a cone-ish hat thingy 02:00 A teen (aka) me for some reason arrived into the alternate world, and he don't know what to do, then a voice lead him, giving him equipments on the way. When he bike through the border, the owner of the voice appeared... Surprisingly, it's ....... 02:00 gtg 02:00 Wanna spoiler? 02:00 cya tommorow 02:00 tommrow :3 02:00 Oh Bai :/ 02:00 :3 02:00 Be sure to read ^ 02:00 That trailer 03:41 agariojp chat is dead 03:48 lel 03:48 Hi 03:49 oi this chat is dead xXD 03:50 jp 03:50 jp 03:50 agario chat 03:50 xd 03:51 that's amost empty, at one time, i was the only chat member, and not even NRAB was there 04:04 rip 04:21 'Sup big BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS /big 04:57 aa 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:57 . 04:58 sorry that was by accident 04:58 so sorry 05:00 i accidentally spammed in the chat 05:14 xd 05:28 ._. 05:30 .-. 05:35 boiiii 05:43 CYKA BLYAT 05:43 aaaaaa russian swear words (dead) 05:44 Mos I deleted your discussion post regarding tungster 05:44 I also closed your wikia post about tungster 05:44 thaat really annoys me 05:44 like why? 05:44 hence why I deleted/closed them both 05:44 cant he/she not wonder about it? 05:46 Technically they're not supposed to pry into personal information, period. 05:46 i think it is really annoying 05:46 assumed wrong lol 05:46 Goes against one of our old standing rules, and I think wikia's rules as well. 05:47 i think so too 05:47 Yes, it violates the ToU 05:48 actually 05:48 what is the ToU? 05:48 Terms of Use 05:49 ok 05:49 also read the PM I sent you 05:49 i red it 05:50 lol Mos is asking me to unblock the thread 05:52 xD 05:54 Thread:92730 05:54 Mos - you do realize I don't have to ask for your permission to block something. 05:55 I am a staff member because Ursuul trusts me - and therefore allows me to use my own judgement with my powers if I see fit. 05:55 k 05:55 i dont understand 05:55 why peaople dont understand inside jokes 05:56 well 05:56 i am annoyed 05:56 that flag 05:56 Because inside jokes are the most hurtful when used in the wrong context. 05:56 that damned flag 05:56 well 05:56 they call me a moss 05:56 and 'kill' llamas 05:56 it hurts me 05:56 but its an inside joke 05:56 and i dont go around banning and kicking and blocking 05:56 hmm 05:57 well 05:57 I only did one of those three 05:57 ._. 05:57 ok 05:57 i dont say 05:57 U did 05:57 i say others 05:57 but did i ban anybody for it? 05:57 Regardless - it's a violation of Wikia's ToU 05:57 So you can't argue that. 05:57 i think llamas are actually cute (yay) 05:57 what do i violate 05:57 qoute please 05:57 Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; 05:57 legal garmabe*** 05:57 tobe exact 05:57 You are breaking that rule. 05:58 well 05:58 breaking a rule by joking 05:58 "Joking" 05:58 i know that tungsten is not from latvia 05:58 or estonia 05:58 or norway 05:58 Clearly the target of the joke was not happy at all with you. 05:58 And still is not. 05:58 etc 05:58 .-. 05:58 i dont care unless Mos does not say this is a joke 05:58 i noticed 05:58 It's like when a bully calls bullying someone "a joke" 05:58 imma credit u 05:58 (us turkish people do that really often) 05:58 well 05:59 The bully has no say in the matter - the target is who defines what is what. 05:59 for fucks sake 05:59 lets stp this 05:59 k i wont joke about u from latvia 05:59 and wait for mos to say a tiny promise mabe 05:59 idk 05:59 ok 05:59 now for other general discussiomn 05:59 ples 05:59 but im certain u from morocco or south sudan .-. 05:59 oh kk 05:59 im from Turkey 05:59 kay 05:59 wheres turkey 05:59 we do cant unederstand jokes sometimes 06:00 wow 06:00 look at google mapls 06:00 You two sort out your own problems now. If it escalates further, I will not hesitate to get involved further. 06:00 ner bugaria 06:00 near bulgaris 06:00 you mean nigeria? 06:00 OH 06:00 lolwut 06:00 it is a nickname of Togo 06:00 its in asia and europe 06:00 https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Togo 06:00 im gonna send you a image 06:01 kay 06:01 wait 06:01 is that upper china 06:01 like mongolia 06:01 cause ottman and mongolian empire 06:01 they are the same 06:01 right 06:01 k 06:01 i get it, its upper china 06:02 06:02 here 06:03 is it syria 06:03 it is the one thats Türkiye 06:03 OH MY GOD 06:03 NO 06:03 IM SORRY 06:03 I MEANT TO SAY OMAN 06:03 06:03 .... 06:03 jk 06:03 Fun fact: 06:03 (/._.)/ * 06:04 xD 06:04 so 06:04 Turkey is the only country that has it's capital on 2 continets 06:04 its fucking anakra 06:04 its in asia 06:04 *and europe 06:04 its the ottoman empire that had it 06:04 look at google maps and find turkey 06:04 see what itas capital is 06:05 it is kindof like European acting 06:05 ye, the mongol empire was the largest empire, you can be proud for it that ur country was the centeer of the greatest empire of the world 06:05 buuuut its in asia 06:05 it was the roman empşre that had istanbul as the main capital :-. know your geograph 06:05 *bizance empire 06:06 that also had it 06:06 ottoman empire 06:06 look 06:06 if im right 06:06 yes 06:06 you are right 06:06 Ottoman empire = bizance empire = Mon gol Empire 06:06 but turkeys capital is ankara 06:06 look in google 06:06 Wow, so many names for 1 single empire 06:07 oh my 06:07 KNOW YOU GEOGRAPHY 06:07 i know 06:07 they are the same 06:07 ou pranking 06:07 i think 06:07 it was the capital of different empires 06:07 not the same country 06:07 i mean u made so many wars with my country 06:07 ottomans 06:07 that is purely your fault 06:08 we not ottomans 06:08 whitch one 06:08 what country do i talk about 06:08 syria? 06:08 no 06:08 duh 06:08 what then? 06:08 there is no internet there 06:08 iraq? 06:08 WE GOT INTO POLITICS BYE 06:08 iraq, iran, syria, arent they the same 06:08 i knoe 06:08 ye, they are the same 06:09 look 06:09 teach me 06:09 i dont understand 06:09 GOT POLITICAL BYE 06:09 no wait 06:09 i need halp 06:09 bai wai 06:10 wat is it about 06:10 i dont understand 06:10 what you dont? 06:10 ottoma, mongol, biuzance and iran, iraq syria 06:10 give me the diff 06:10 they are different countries 06:10 they are independent 06:10 and bizance is now greece 06:11 like texas and usa? 06:11 ottoma is not turkey 06:11 texas 06:11 wait 06:11 wut? 06:11 isnt texas a state? 06:11 yes, texas is indepentent of usa 06:11 ok 06:11 i am confused 06:11 me too 06:11 can we talk other things 06:11 as i know 06:11 usa has 48 states 06:12 uhh 06:12 i copy it 06:12 you forgot florida ad alasca 06:13 this will be spammy 06:13 a lit bit 06:13 can i send it 06:13 I need Ursuul to investigate Mos's removed-by-Smg thread. 06:13 ok 06:13 i send in pm 06:13 ozz is here 06:13 no you dont ozzeine 06:13 you dont 06:13 its solved 06:13 its an inside joke 06:13 FUCK 06:13 brb 06:13 5 min 06:13 so get out 06:13 Captain ased Ursuul 06:13 you dont 06:14 its solves 06:14 so get out 06:14 GET OUT 06:14 (that was a joke but dont) 06:15 mos? 06:16 ....... 06:16 ok then 06:16 well ill wait 06:17 bak 06:17 imma send 06:17 ok 06:19 06:19 a 06:19 a 06:19 rest 06:19 i cant sned 06:20 h 06:20 uhh 06:20 its too long isnt it 06:20 i cant send 06:20 no 06:20 i cant send pm 06:20 it happens sometimes 06:20 send me pm 06:21 well 06:21 ANYBODY HERE 06:21 SAY NOW 06:21 me xD 06:21 10 06:21 5 06:21 than i send it here 06:21 ok? 06:21 ok 06:21 Alabama 06:21 Alaska 06:21 Arizona 06:21 Arkansas 06:21 California 06:21 Colorado 06:21 Connecticut 06:21 Delaware 06:21 Florida 06:21 Georgia 06:21 Hawaii 06:21 Idaho 06:21 Illinois 06:21 Indiana 06:21 Iowa 06:21 Kansas 06:21 Kentucky 06:21 Louisiana 06:21 Maine 06:21 Maryland 06:21 Massachusetts 06:21 Michigan 06:21 Minnesota 06:21 Mississippi 06:21 Missouri 06:21 Montana 06:21 Nebraska 06:21 Nevada 06:21 New Hampshire 06:21 New Jersey 06:21 New Mexico 06:21 New York 06:21 North Carolina 06:21 Dakota 06:21 Ohio 06:21 Oklahoma 06:21 Oregon 06:21 Pennsylvania 06:21 Rhode Island 06:21 South Carolina 06:21 Tennessee 06:21 Utah 06:21 Vermont 06:21 Virginia 06:21 Washington 06:21 West Virginia 06:21 Wisconsin 06:21 Wyoming 06:21 well 06:21 all thr 48 states 06:22 then y 50 stars? 06:22 maybe one for USA? 06:22 no 06:22 after texas left 06:22 and dakotas united 06:22 they dont have a design 06:22 whaa.. 06:22 for 48 states 06:22 wait 06:22 i think 06:23 http://www.usflag.org/history/the48starflag.html 06:24 isnt this the latest? 06:24 http://www.usflag.org/history/the50starflag.html 06:24 was 06:24 but after they left 06:25 GOT POLITICAL XDDDDD 06:26 lets do something else 06:26 wait 06:28 ok 06:28 imma send a pic 06:28 of usa 06:28 ok 06:28 as of now 06:28 okii 06:28 http://imgur.com/a/54iYj 06:29 the map names arent updated 06:29 its pre-2016 06:29 so thats why it seems theres 2 dakotas 06:29 but they united 06:29 only the map is old 06:30 oh 06:31 actually 06:31 i lied 06:31 i knew it 06:31 there isnt 48 states 06:32 51 06:32 or 50 06:32 yes 06:32 idk 06:32 look 06:32 ok 06:32 if your going to say somethimg 06:32 im here 06:32 there is 49 states 06:32 purte rico is a state too 06:32 ok 06:33 lets play 06:33 diep.io 06:33 kay 06:33 im bored 06:33 link 06:33 ok 06:33 diep.io/#B82A1AA3BB30C7BD819ADB 06:34 lol dat name doe that hoes my toe in bow on the cow of the toe 06:34 HOLP 06:35 HELP 06:35 what huppings 06:35 yuo robbed? 06:35 a 06:36 lol get quickscoped 06:37 noscoped 06:37 (lol) im hidden 06:38 you (rage) yet? 06:38 leeeeeeeeeeeeel 06:38 sthap 06:39 nocoped 06:40 im hidden 06:41 JOHN CENA 06:41 HEG 06:43 LOL 06:43 capps 06:43 oh no 06:43 (RAGE) (RAGE) 06:44 lol 06:44 wait 06:44 gtg 06:44 :( 06:44 nu] 07:24 ... 07:25 ........... 07:32 idk 07:33 and how od you make the text grow 07:33 *hmm* 07:33 **hmm** 07:33 ***hmm*** 07:33 -hmm- 07:33 ~hi~ 07:33 thats wuerd 07:38 how do i do formatting (bold) (italics) 07:38 hi 07:38 hmm 07:40 HMMMM 07:40 how did you make your text blue 07:41 im a staff 07:49 Restore this 10:04 oh 11:10 umm 11:16 ... Category:Chat Logs